


"Here's To Hoping, IG"

by hibiscusmemoirs



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Pining, idk what else to tag, it's actually one-sided tzkz, more on kazunari's side, this is all in kazunari's perspective too, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscusmemoirs/pseuds/hibiscusmemoirs
Summary: In which a certain specific coffee pudding-head refuses to leave Kazunari Miyoshi's mind. He just wants him to notice these feelings he has for the other, but...-A one-sided TsuzuKazu fic, shown in Kazunari's perspective.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	"Here's To Hoping, IG"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah geez, I do hope this counts as pining...? I dunno, I just wanted to get this off of my mind, so yes, this is a vent fic. My heart hurts whenever I think of... someone I like, ehehe-
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this little fic I've written within a week~

_Does he know?_

_I totally hope he does, though!_

These two thoughts linger my mind each day. Well, mostly the first though. Ever since we met in high school, everything about him has never left my mind. His turquoise eyes remind me of the ocean during the early mornings, an hour or two past sunrise. His hair, a light brown with the tuft of a darker shade by the roots, reminds me of coffee-pudding that I'd eat in cafés after university classes.

His smile, oh my god, his smile just... makes my heart melt whenever he does it in my direction. That one was a bit cheesy, I know. I just can't help but let a sigh escape my lips while looking at him. I don't think I can ever meet someone else who is just as handsome... just as amazing... just as...

_Perfect._

_Nothing else but pure perfection._

It is the only word I can think of whenever I see him, even back then while we were both schoolmates. Hell, even now that we're both actors now of MANKAI Company. I do admire how hardworking he is, even if it would cause him to pass out whenever it is something he is passionate about, like his scriptwriting.

Oh, of course, I wouldn't forget how caring he is to complement the hardworking side of him. He may be the middle child, but he took up more than a handful of part-time jobs no matter what kind of job it may be just to support his family. I think that's really neat and amazing, even if it will cost him a few... problems.

_What can I get you to notice it, Tsuzurun?_

_What will make you notice these feelings?_

I smile to myself as I look up from my phone for a moment. I walked into the common room to see him sitting alone on the sofa. His laptop was on top of the coffee table in front of him and was displaying a script in progress except the text cursor is blinking endlessly, waiting for more progress from the playwright. I walked closer to him to see him distressed, eyebrows knitted together as he fought the one thing each writer hates: writer's block. I quietly chuckle. Gosh, even when in a pinch, he looks so cute~

_And so I decided to speak up, hoping for the best._

"Tsu~zu~run~!" came my cheerful greeting, followed by a wide grin. "Mmm, are you stuck again at one part of the script?"

Snapping out from his thoughts and dragged back to reality with a few quiet mumbles and murmurs, his head tilts upwards and I was met with those mesmerizing ocean eyes again, I swear to Kamekichi I am holding back from melting on the spot whenever he does that, despite the fact that eyebags were beginning to become visible underneath the turquoise orbs.

"Ah, Miyoshi-san?" Tsuzuru manages to utter, his voice made it evident that he was lacking sleep and that he was indeed in distress. "Yeah, I am kind of stuck, unfortunately." He let out a heavy sigh before he continues, "I swear I thought of something just a few moments earlier to add to the script but the next thing I knew is that it was gone before I could even write it down..."

_If I help out, would it become clearer? More obvious?_

_Would you see that I'm doing this because I like you? Because I care for and about you?_

I put my fist underneath my chin as if thinking of an idea to help him. These moments were rare, considering the fact that he locks himself up in Room 102 whenever he writes, so I might as well help out even just a little bit. Well, even if he refuses my help, that is.

I snapped my fingers once I've thought of a solution. "BRB, Tsuzurun! I know something that can totes help out with your writing!" I heard him mumble a few roughly audible phrases, something along the lines of "Wait, no need for that", as I made my way to the kitchen.

_I'm doing what I can to make you notice._

_The question is: do you actually notice it?_

I don't know how he likes his coffee, so I guess I'll stick with what I hope he prefers. It doesn't take me five minutes when I have a cup of piping hot coffee, specifically it was mocha. I walk back to the common room and offer the cup to him. 

"Here you go! Thought this might help you out~"

Tsuzuru stared at the coffee for a few moments before carefully taking the cup from my hands. I decided to sit down beside him as he cooled down the coffee before taking a sip. 

"...Cappuccino?" He turned to face me with a raised brow. "No, wait... this is mocha."

I let out an embarrassed laugh, my hand instinctively rubbing the back of my head as I do so. “IDK what was your favorite kind of coffee so I decided to make what I think you’d like.”

_Will it work?_

_Is today finally the day he will notice it?_

The brunette smiled fondly before placing down the mug on the coffee table just beside his laptop. “I have no actual preference in coffee, actually, so I don’t mind getting either mocha or cappuccino. Thank you, Miyoshi-san.” I notice his eyes move back to the laptop. “I should probably go back to writing. There’s only a few days left before the deadline the director gave me." Tsuzuru stretched his arms.

I nodded my head and gave him a pat on the shoulder before I stood up. "Aight, aight, I'll go now so that you can focus with the script~ GL, Tsuzurun!" I gave a quick wave before turning around and walking back to the direction of the dorms. I decided to take one more quick glance at his direction, just to see if something did happen, and when I did, he was back to his work mode.

Instead I sigh as I walk back to Room 202, feeling disappointed that today was not my lucky day. My hand reached for the doorknob to the 202 door, except I paused for a bit, my eyes looking down at my feet.

_"..."_

_"...Hopefully, tomorrow..."_

I took in a deep breath, sighed, and with a smile on my face, I walked into 202.

_"Totes looking forward to the day he'd notice it!"_

_"Just a few steps at a time, like what you've always done."_

_"I mean, he'll notice it eventually."_

_"...Right...?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me in [@hibiscusmemoirs](https://twitter.com/hibiscusmemoirs) where I scream about tzkz 24/7~


End file.
